


Demon

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Deception, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, except for Will, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's the one with the knife now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon

“I love you.”

He said the words, and everything seemed to stop. Will turned toward him, but the shock in his eyes did not deter Hannibal or surprise him in the least; there was nothing that Will could do now, nothing that could make Hannibal move from this place of certainty and peace- in this moment, sitting this man, he had all he desired and longed for nothing.

The past, the shadows- they all faded.

He smiled.

“I love you, William.” The words tasted exotic, perfect- and the world was ending. His existence no longer needed to continue. This was his perfect death. He needed nothing more than the man in front of him.

Will smiled, too. He leaned forward, and Hannibal closed his eyes as he felt those lips, so soft and so delicate, press against his own. The universe was complete.

Nearly.

He hung on the edge, time stilled- Will hadn’t spoken his reply.

 _Three words._ He didn’t dare move. _Please. Please. Just say it. I know you love me too._

“I know, Hannibal.”

Then the pain hit. A blossoming of agony in his stomach- he tried to look down, but there was a hand on his neck, a palm against his jaw, lifting his gaze-

“W-”

“I need you.” Will kissed him again, and then pulled back, his eyes brighter than they had ever been. “I really do, Hannibal. I always have. You make me feel precious. Desired. Protected.” He kissed him again, but Hannibal tasted copper.

“But…”

“This is the only way. You always wanted this, didn’t you?” Will’s lips were fire. His chin was dotted with red when Hannibal coughed. “Shh. I’ll make sure it’s okay. I’ll make it all okay for you.”

“You…” Hannibal could sense his life slipping away. It was surprisingly peaceful; his eyes fixed on his lover’s, and the light seemed to come _from_ him, as if he was radiating, as if the life leaving Hannibal was being absorbed, assimilated. Will smiled, and Hannibal was complete.

But there was one more thing he had to know.

“D- do…” His hand was slippery, hot. He knew what blood felt like. “…do you…?”

“Do I…?” Will prompted him gently, smiling. There was a hand around the back of Hannibal’s head.

“Do-” He coughed again. “Do you l-love m-”

“Of course.” The hand in his hair tightened, but the pain was distant. What is pain to a man dying?

“B-”

“Of _course.”_ Will sneered, and Hannibal felt terror.

Then Will was gone. Slowly, brutally- his face morphed, changed, and Hannibal knew he was dead when the beast snarling down at him _smiled._

“I will always love you, _darling.”_

His voice was wrong.

Hannibal didn’t even have time to resist. All he could do was look into the eyes of the thing he had created, and watch it kill him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
